Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in securing the privacy of device users as they engage with other users or conduct various transactions via a communication network by way of sensor based applications. For example, many devices are equipped with various sensors including cameras, microphones, positioning systems, gyroscopes and the like that enable them to detect the device location and position, acquire images and sound and other contextual data. Hence, when a user of a device executes a navigation tool (e.g., route finder), video conferencing service or other sensor based application, the application relies upon the sensors to obtain the necessary location information, time information, etc. Unfortunately, this data may also reveal personal information about the user that could compromise their privacy or jeopardize their anonymity.